ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undead Lockdown
Undead Lockdown is the 2018 comedy horror film directed, produced and written by Karen Gillan. Plot The film starts with Zoey's class learning about the volume and surface area of various 3D shapes. Zoey really need to use the bathroom, so the teacher lets her go with a pass and she walked off. Her enemy Emily smiles evilly that she spiked her drink with laxative. In the girls bathroom, Zoey placed a toilet seat cover in the stall before she go. Then, the scene fades to a few minutes later, showing Zoey texting her friends while taking a dump. Suddenly, she starts to hear an announcement go off. She heard that the student announcer begins screaming as something. Zoey heard the door opening and lift up her legs. She opens the door quietly and sees her friends barricading the doors in fear which she was relief and confused. Jenny and Nikki are scared that someone is eating the announcer. Nikki sees Zoey in the stall because she notice her boots. Zoey asked her what's going on. Nikki tells her to come out of the stall and look outside of the window. Zoey come out with her underwear on to see something outside. The girls are shocked that there are zombies. Nikki and Zoey decide to try to find a place to hide. Nikki hides in the vent while Zoey attempt to lift up her legs in the bathroom stall. A Zombie walked in to roam around until Jenny kills the Zombie with a Fire Extinguisher. Zoey opens the door and amazed. Nikki asked how Zoey wander to the bathroom and she explains that she really has terrible diarrhea from a laxative drink from earilier. Jenny wonders if Emily done it which Nikki knows because she saw her. Just then the toilet Zoey using flushes that causes the Zombies to come to the girls bathroom. Zoey attempt to fight them and Nikki helped her out by removing the screws from the stall door to make sure it fall onto the zombies, killing them. Zoey sits on the toilet again and decide to come up a plan to escape. Nikki tells her that she must hold her bowels until they will escape. Jenny gots a plan to escape by escaping through the vents. They then enter the vents. Zoey sees the hallway is full of Zombies and feels a bit gassy, Nikki tells her to hold it in. Jenny sees a way out. The end of the vent shows the way out to the school's roof. The girls are confused that the outside of the school has no zombies but turns out only the school is infected. Emily appeared onto the school roof, wanting to escape but the girls refused. Zoey told her that she knows she put laxative in her drink. Nikki won't let her escape but Emily tells her that there's a bathroom in the park, they see a ladder beside the windows and must climb down. Zoey climb down first and really need to go. The girls run away from the school and into the park. Zoey runs into the bathroom to continue taking the dump. In the public bathroom, Zoey rush to the stall to continue to taking a dump. Until a zombie unexpectedly pops out of the next stall for a jumpscare moment. Which is turns out to be Nikki, who is messing with her. Zoey laughs but ends up pooping herself. Cast *Chloe Grace Mortez as Zoey. *Peyton List as Jenny. *Sierra McCormick as Nikki. *Bella Throne as Emily. *Karen Gillan as the Teacher. Category:Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Dark Comedy Category:Horror Category:Zombie films Category:Movies